


A Mother's Love

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Break Up Talk, Crying and Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad Magnus Bane, post 2x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Maryse sighed as she stood outside the door to Magnus' loft. She was sure her presence would be completely unwelcome after how things had seemingly ended with Magnus and Alec but she could not help herself. Especially not after seeing how heart broken Alec was in the days since his, and Maryse hated to even use this word, break up.





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> You know how much I love writing Maryse and this was just screaming at me to write it. Hope you guys like it.

Maryse sighed as she stood outside the door to Magnus' loft. She was sure her presence would be completely unwelcome after how things had seemingly ended with Magnus and Alec but she could not help herself. Especially not after seeing how heart broken Alec was in the days since his, and Maryse hated to even use this word, break up.

It was almost as if Alec had reverted back to his former self. The man he was before Magnus, the closed off boy that Maryse could only blame herself for and she couldn't stand it. So Maryse had decided it was her job, as his mother, to try and see what had actually happened because Alec was not talking about it beyond to say that he and Magnus we no longer a couple. The sick feeling she'd gotten in the pit of her stomach when Alec had informed her had surprised her immensely. 

With a deep breath to calm her worried nerves, Maryse raised a hand to knock on the loft door. She waited a few seconds before knocking again. By the third time she knocked Maryse was halfway to irritated. Trying her luck, she reached for the door knob, trying it and startling in surprise when it turned for her easily. Pushing the door open, Maryse slowly stuck her head just inside the door.

“Magnus?” She called out as she stepped fully into the apartment and closed the door behind her. “Magnus?” Again she called out, only to be met with complete silence. 

“Maryse?” Magnus finally called out and Maryse followed the voice into the sitting room to find the man in question curled up on his sofa underneath a thick blue duvet. “What's... has something happened? Is everyone okay?” He asked as he sat up, the blanket falling away to reveal a familiar plain black shirt.

“Oh, Magnus.” Maryse said sadly, watching as Magnus' eyes filled with tears. It wasn't in her to resist, even despite the not so spectacular past they shared. Shifting the blanket out of her way, Maryse sat down beside of this four hundred year old warlock and gathered him into her arms. “Its okay. Its okay, Magnus. Sweetheart, its okay.” She murmured against his temple, her eyes suddenly becoming wet with unshed tears.

“Its not okay. Its not. It won't ever be okay again.” Magnus cried and Maryse felt her heart break even further.

“I'm so sorry.” Maryse said, not entirely sure what she was apologizing for but desperate to say it anyway. In her arms, Magnus hiccuped out a sob as he hid his face in her shoulder. 

“For once, Maryse, you have nothing to be sorry for,” Magnus mumbled, sniffling as he attempted to catch his breath and compose himself. “You've been nothing but cordial to me lately and for that I can not say thank you enough.”

“You never have to thank me for that, Magnus. I owe you so much.” Maryse admitted, her voice breaking as she spoke. “You've done so much for my family and I, you didn't let me or my attitude hinder your kindness. You took all of my children into your life and you cared for them when I wasn't there to care for them myself. Magnus, thank you.”

“I'm sure not a member of your family wants anything more to do with me,” Magnus said sadly, his eyes downcast as he sniffled once more.

“Magnus Bane, my son loves you with such fierceness that it puts my relationship with Robert to shame.” Maryse tipped Magnus' head up so that he was looking at her when she spoke. “I don't know the details of what happened between you two and I'm not going to ask about it. For once, I know its none of my business and I don't plan to push. I came here to, I came here to see if you were in the same state as my son and it seems that you are. Magnus, Alec has shut down on us. He's reverted to the Alec who thought his only duty was to uphold our family name. He's not cold, not to anyone, but he's closed himself off from anything beyond the Institute's needs.”

“I would think you and Robert would be thrilled at that.” Magnus snapped, sighing almost instantly as he tried to look away from Maryse's intense gaze.

“The man that my son has become since he admitted to himself, and everyone else, who he really was? That person is my son. The person I've seen for the past week? He's a ghost of his former self. I'm sure you think I'm here to shame you somehow or to make you more miserable than you already are but I promise you, that is absolutely not my intent.” Maryse admitted easily.

“Then why are you here?” Magnus asked.

“As odd as I'm sure this will sound to you,” Maryse started, sighing as she spoke. “I was worried about you, you impossibly difficult warlock.” She finished with a huff and Magnus jerked his head up in surprise.

“You were worried... about me?” Magnus asked, the awe in his voice making Maryse smirk.

“Apparently I'm not as cold hearted as we all thought.” Maryse said and Magnus snorted before dropping himself back against his sofa. “Despite what you might think, Magnus, you are a part of my family now. We're all worried about you. We all care about you.” Maryse said softly, not entirely prepared for Magnus to throw himself back into her arms, this time wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her tightly.

“I miss him. I miss him so much, Maryse.” Magnus cried against her neck and Maryse sighed again as she held him, gently rubbing her hand up and down his back.

“Then talk to him, Magnus,” Maryse said as she continued to rock him. “I know something serious happened but surely it wasn't something that can never be fixed. Its normal to fight with the person you love the most. Every couple fights. It doesn't mean it has to be the end of your relationship though. If you love someone enough, you fight for them. I didn't fight for my marriage and I lost the person I've loved since I was a young girl. If you love Alec, and I know you do, fight for your relationship.”

“Even when the person you love with your whole being lies to you? Do you fight for it then?” Magnus asked and Maryse froze. “He lied to me, Maryse. About something important. I made a decision. I had to make a choice.”

“And your choice wasn't Alec?” Maryse asked, surprised.

“How do I choose between the man I love and the people I'm sworn to protect? How am I supposed to turn my back on my people just because I happened to fall in love with a Shadowhunter?” Magnus asked her after pulling back to look into her eyes.

“Why do you have to choose though, Magnus? I don't understand.” Maryse insisted, confused as to what it was that could have happened to cause Magnus to think he had no choice but to choose between the two most important things in his life: his love and his people.

“It. Do you know? About the sword? And the Clave lying?” Magnus asked and when Maryse's eyes widened, Magnus knew she'd had no idea. “I only found out because Lucian told me. I confronted Alec and he admitted that he'd known. That he knew the Clave never had the sword. Its been missing since the night of Valentine's attack.”

“And Alec's known since then? Since the attack?” Maryse asked, completely shocked.

“No. Not since then. He found out when Robert came to the Institute. He's the one that told Alexander.” Magnus informed her and Maryse straightened up where she sat.

“Robert knew?” She asked, suddenly beyond angry.

“He did. And he informed Alexander the first night he was here. I confronted Alec a few days later and he admitted that he'd only just found out, which I believed. But he kept it from me, Maryse. He lied to me. He could have told me as soon as he found out and he didn't. That sword could bring the end to the entire Downworld and we have a right to know that its missing.” Magnus stressed and for once Maryse completely agreed with him.

“You did. You do have a right to know.” Maryse said and Magnus felt his mouth drop open in surprise. He hadn't expected that. “But surely you can understand why perhaps Alec kept it to himself?”

“I... can. Now that I've had time to think about it. I understand why he didn't say anything. I don't like it but I get it.” Magnus sighed in defeat. “But I'd already told him I couldn't make the decisions I needed to make with a rational and clear mind with him around. He blinds me from certain things and I'm not saying its intentional because I know its not but its still the matter of having to choose between doing all that I can to protect my people or-”

“-or giving the man you love a second chance. Magnus, Alec would do anything for you. There is no way that the man who kissed you at his wedding to another person, a woman, would ever do anything to intentionally put you or your people in harms way. Surely you know that.” Maryse insisted, one eyebrow raised in a silent challenge.

“I know he wouldn't. But that still doesn't excuse him lying to me.” Magnus said sullenly.

“No one said it does. Alec is still so young. He's bound to make mistakes. He's going to mess up and make you mad, hurt your feelings. I know my son and he is going to down right piss you off one of these days, if he hasn't already. But that doesn't mean it has to be the end of your relationship.” Maryse knew she was wearing Magnus down when his shoulders seemed to slump forward a little more with each word she spoke. “Just talk to him, Magnus. Please. He's hurting, just as its obvious that you are. You two mean too much to one another. You can not let things end this way.”

“I never thought I'd live to see the day where Maryse Lightwood would fight for her son's relationship with another man.” Magnus said with a snort and an exaggerated roll of the eyes.

“I'm not fighting for Alec's relationship with another man, Magnus Bane. I'm fighting for his relationship with you.” Maryse said softly, reaching out to grasp his hand. 

“But why?” Magnus found himself asking, voice shaking when he spoke. “You hate me.”

“Maybe I did once. I can admit that. I didn't know you then and I judged you unfairly. I can admit that I was wrong about so much when it comes to you. I am sorry for how I've treated you over the years. You've done nothing to deserve it. But Magnus, you are the best thing that has ever happened to my son. I have never seen him as happy as when he was with you. He was smiling freely! Openly making jokes with other Shadowhunters. He is trying so hard to do right by so many people that the Clave has wronged for decades. He made a mistake, Magnus. Please. Don't punish him for it. Help him learn from it. He listens to you. The things you say to him, they matter! You matter. To him, to Isabelle, to Jace, to Max and to me. You matter to me.” Maryse reached up and wiped away a stray tear as it rolled down her cheek.

In all his four hundred plus years of life, Magnus had never expected to ever find himself in the sort of situation he was currently in. With Alec or his mother. Maryse Lightwood. A woman who had sworn to loathe Magnus and his kind for all eternity. And yet, here she sat, on his living room sofa, crying because she was worried that his relationship with her son might not be fixable.

“I suppose I can admit I might have been hasty in my decision to choose. If he's half as miserable as I've been, then I probably do need to call him.” Magnus admitted, uncharacteristically shrugging his shoulders in uncertainty.

“Or, you could go see him. Clean yourself up and go see Alec. I'm sure nothing would make him happier.” Maryse suggested with a smile.

“You think he wants to see me?” Magnus asked, once again sounding so uncertain.

“Sweetheart, I know he does. Now. Go take a shower. You look a mess.” Maryse smirked and Magnus huffed out a quiet laugh.

“Only because I've been on this sofa for two days. Not because you said so.” Magnus muttered, glaring at Maryse as he stood. “Thank you, Maryse, for the pep talk. I guess even after four hundred years I still need a good kick in the ass to get moving.” He joked and Maryse's face softened.

“What you needed, was a mother's touch.” She said softly, opening her arms and pulling Magnus into another hug. If Magnus began to softly cry into Maryse's shoulder. Well. No one needed to know. She figured after all this time, if anyone deserved it, it was Magnus.

“Now,” Maryse said, clearing her throat and maneuvering Magnus back out of her arms. “Shower. Put on some clean clothes. Take the time and do your makeup. Make yourself up so that our Alexander won't stand a chance when he sees you.” She finished with a grin.

“You are just full of surprises today, Maryse.” Magnus laughed but did as he was instructed. “And, in case I haven't said it enough in the last hour. Thank you, Maryse. For so much that I can't even begin to name them all.” With a smile in her direction, Magnus turned and headed towards his bedroom. He had apologies to make and a man to see about working out the best thing that had ever happened to him. Maryse was right. Alexander and their relationship was worth fighting for.

Still standing in the middle of Magnus' living room, Maryse smiled happily. If she could help her son and Magnus work out their problems then by the angels she was going to do everything in her power to make sure things worked out for them. Alec, and Magnus both, deserved to be happy. She would be damned before she let something that the Clave was responsible for ruin them. But first, she was going to make Magnus a strong cup of coffee. The poor man looked like he could use a cup. Or three. Still smiling, Maryse wondered through the loft in search of the kitchen. She'd done good today. Maybe she'd have a cup or two herself.

**Author's Note:**

> #TeamMaryse <3


End file.
